


Prey

by tonystans



Series: of monsters and men [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Vampire Tony Stark, incubus Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystans/pseuds/tonystans
Summary: Tony goes out to a nightclub to find a prey, but willingly becomes the prey himself.





	Prey

The first time he had seen him was at the club the other man was working at.

A sly smirk on his lips and hair pulled back into a bun behind his hair, metal arm gleaming and the shorter man swore he was done for. He didn’t lose track of those blue eyes all night - almost like as soon as they laid eyes on his personal, they never left.

The other man looked out to the dance floor and seemed to lick his lips, with an almost predatory glint in his eyes as he served up another drink with ease, fully flirting with anyone who so much as glanced his way. Not an ounce of shame. He oozed confidence, obviously in his element.

The way he got everything prepared without even looking suggested he had been doing this for far too long. Like he had been in the same situation a million times before and knew what to do and what to say to leave people wanting more, no matter the situation or who they were there with.

Maybe he did.

The observer took his eyes off the man long enough to look around the dance floor, a smirk of his own fitting onto his face as he saw all the possible pray. He wouldn’t kill, just claim it to be a lovebite and take what he needed.

In and out.

He didn’t even really need to be out, he could easily go a few more days before it became anything dire, but his friends had suggested he better go out, just incase he decided to lock himself away and forgot to feed again. It had happened too many times before. Usually he would have waved their concerns away, but he felt the need to give into them this time. Perhaps the stunningly handsome man behind the bar was why.

Walking up to the bar he shoved that thought away, handsome bartender was so far out of his reach he almost laughed. Upon reaching the bar he easily found a seat that gave him a perfect view of most places in the building, and when one of the other bartenders asked him what he wanted to drink he merely gave them an unsettling grin and asked for a water.

The bartender slid the glass over with no problem, gave him a wink for whatever reason and went to the next customer, not looking twice. He took a slow gulp as his eyes scanned the dance floor yet again, though it was more for something to do rather than to quench his thirst. He needed something else for that.

So he left his half finished water on the counter and sauntered out to the dance floor with practiced ease, immediately finding himself someone to latch onto rather quickly. The girl was obviously getting near black out intoxicated and he found himself smirking more as he let his nose run along her shoulder, subtly inhaling her scent.

It wasn’t the best he had ever smelt, it missing the sweet smell what with it being overrun by alcohol, but blood was blood.

The girl got closer to him then and leant down a bit more as his arms snaked around her waist. He didn’t bother to try anything else, if he just started to feed it would pass off as a love bite and she would only wonder who gave it to her, not who drank from her. He suddenly felt the intensity of eyes pinned to him and he met the eyes of the hot bartender from before, the bartenders friend telling him something that he couldn’t make out, a smirk on both their faces.

He was too focused on his prey to care about what was being said though. So still keeping eye contact he merely sunk his fangs into the neck of the girl who let her head fall back into the crook of his neck as she let out a moan.

He kept watch of the bartender through and through as he fed and the bartender didn’t move, though his eyes did go a shade of black as he leaned over the counter, hand under his chin as he kept his eyes focused solely on him, like there weren’t people waiting for drinks or that he had a job to do.

He noticed people gravitate towards the bartender, not even for drinks, just gravitating, and he let out a content hum as he stopped feeding off of the girl, not taking his eyes away even to lick the blood off of her neck that still trickled out. Tongue flicking from side to side, almost sensually, almost daring the bartender to come over.

The man said something towards his friend and suddenly disappeared from view, knocking him out of his daze. He let the woman go and she went without hassle, stumbling a little from the blood loss and the pleasured haze she seemed to be in, but her friends would pin it to too many drinks and the fact that she had been dancing for too long.

He frowned to himself as he felt fuller than he had in a while. He must have spent too much time focusing on the mysterious man instead of the task at hand, but he also somehow felt emptier than he had before he arrived. He looked around the building and found a sign for the restroom, not wasting a moment to stalk off into the direction and fix his suit and clean any excess blood from his fangs or surrounding his mouth.

He tried not to be messy, but sometimes when he got distracted he really couldn’t help it.

Taking a deep breath he couldn’t help the little whine that left the back of his throat as he inhaled the sweetest smell he had ever encountered. Much sweeter than the girl he had just preyed on. He leaned on the sink and took a deep breath, fingers holding tightly as he couldn’t help but breathe in more of the scent. He had just fed, yet suddenly he felt so hungry, so thirsty.

There was suddenly a cracking underneath his hands and he lifted his hands to find crumbled pieces of sink crushed in his palms. He swore and wiped his hands cleaned, before he could leave to find who to pay for the mess he had made, there was a body behind his own, “You seem to be nothing like what I imagined a vampire to be.”

“Sorry if I’ve disappointed you. I’ve never been one to play by the rules. Usually don’t even bother knowing if there are rules.”

The snarky comment came out as a gasp at first, the sweet smell suddenly overpowered as it surrounded him. He just wanted to sink his fangs right into the skin of the man behind him and taste it. Even for only a minute. He then felt strong arms wrap around his waist and when he saw the metal glimmer he almost let out a cry of happiness. Looking in the mirror it only confirmed that behind him was, indeed, hot bartender.

Not that he was complaining at all. He had felt compelled to be around the man before and right now he was oh so close, but not close enough and it was frustrating him.

The sudden feeling of teeth along his neck had him almost whine as the roles were reversed from previously, but he caught himself last minute and instead moved his hand to fist into the other males hair, mildly curious when his fingers grazed across a horn amidst it all. Not a human then.

The bartender smirked a bit when he grazed over the horn again, with a little more purpose this time, “Now I know why you blood smelt so sweet,” and also why he couldn’t get away from the man, why he wanted to do everything to and with him, “Incubus.”

The teeth nipped at his neck once more and he tightened his hold on the hair just a little bit more as he felt warm breath on his ear, “James.”

“Tony.”

“Well, Tony. I might smell sweet to you, but you smell... Completely and utterly irresistible.” Tony let his head roll back onto James’ shoulder as he felt the other mans right hand creeping slowly along his chest down to his crotch, hovering but never touching completely. This really was a role reversal from before, but if he was the prey to this man then he would certainly go willingly.

“When you have a stranger as handsome as yourself watching you feed, it’s hard not to feel a,” huge, “sense of want.”

James let out a breathy chuckle as his left hand gripped tighter around Tony’s waist, pulling the smaller man closer in an effort to show the arousal. As his right hand dipped into Tony’s pants, _‘at last’_ Tony cheered, it was clear to see that the incubus felt the same way.

This encounter was moving fast but not enough.

A predatorial smirk found its way onto James’ face once again as he felt his wings spread behind him. It was time to feed at long last, and even then, perhaps he would keep Tony around.

“Well, Mr. Rule Breaker,” his breath was hot and heavy in Tony’s ear once more and as he started to grind slowly against Tony, the vampire couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth, “How about instead of trekking awkwardly to one of our places, we test the locks on the cubicles.”

Tony lifted his head to look at James, a smirk of his own forming on his face, “Or, we could stay right here and see how much your wings can cover.”

Oh yeah, he was keeping Tony around.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr  
> @hopespym


End file.
